The Rose
by phoenixfeather
Summary: Hhhmmm... how do I explain this?? All I can say is no Mary Sues!!!! And please r/r!!
1.

"The Rose"   
Chapter 1  
"Why is it I can't go one year without   
someone trying to kill me?" complained Harry   
Potter to his best friends, Ron Weasley and   
Hermione Granger, while reading an article   
about Lord Voldemort in the Daily Prophet.   
"Well, no one tried to kill you in third year,"   
stated Hermione in her usual matter of fact   
voice. "That doesn't count," started Ron, "We   
thought that Sirius Black was trying to kill Harry.   
Hey, can I have one of those?" Ron finished   
pointing to the pile of chocolate frogs, and with   
that what started to be the most boring year in   
all of Hogwarts commenced, or would have if not   
at that moment a loud crash came from the   
compartment next to theirs and three figures   
tumbled through the door. "I told you not let that   
thing out!" coughed Fred Weasley. "How was I   
supposed to know they would explode?" said his   
brother George. " Did you even look at the label   
on the side of the package that says, 'Keep   
Away From Heat'?" yelled a third figure doubling   
over coughing. "I told you, I didn't see it, Jamie,"   
George shot back indignantly. "Well, maybe you   
should look next time, Einstein," said the third   
figure who appeared very hacked off, "did you   
honestly think a flaming salamander wouldn't set   
off a bag of fireworks?". "Well…kind-a-sort-  
of,"replied George sheepishly under the   
expression the girl in front of him had on her   
face. "Well, at least no one was seriously hurt,   
though I'll think twice about sending Violet to   
Grams with a letter once we get there," said the   
girl sighing and brushing her purple owl off. "Hi,"   
she said turning to the previous occupants of the   
compartment, "I'm Jamie Sumer. Do you mind if   
we stay in here with you all because this idiot   
blew up our compartment?" she finished   
gesturing behind her. "Sure," Hermione said, "I   
haven't seen you before, are you new?". "Yep, I   
came here from the States about two months   
ago. I'm a transferring fifth year," chirped Jamie.   
Harry and Ron were sitting there just a (little) bit   
dumfounded, to say the very least. Ron was   
gazing open mouthed at the beauty of this girl.   
She was beautiful, to say the very least, not with   
an I-could-be-a-model beauty, but with a   
radiance that shown from the inside. Her sandy   
blond hair was tucked behind her ears and fell in   
waves at the small of her back. Her face was   
heart shaped and her nose was covered in   
freckles. But the thing that made you like her   
almost instantaneously was her emerald green   
eyes which sparkled with ever present laughter.   
She looked at Ron inquisitively (Harry had   
regained his composure a while ago), and   
Hermione delivered a sharp blow to his ribs and   
he quickly snapped his mouth shut. "What's   
wrong with him?" she asked slightly confused.   
"It's nothing, your just very pretty," Harry said to   
bring the tension out of the room. "Me?" Jamie   
snorted, "Nah, I would die before wanting to be   
called pretty. I hate make-up. It makes me feel   
like I have plaster on my face. So anyway…"   
and they began chatting, oblivious to the danger   
bearing down upon them.   
  



	2. number 2 of the monster

Chapter 2  
"What do you mean 'she's alive'?", Sirius   
Black asked his friend Remus Lupin.   
  
"Like I said, Sirius. She's alive. I saw her in   
Hogsmeade last week. She didn't see me, but I   
recognized her."   
  
How?? Sirius wondered She had to have   
died in the attack. There is no way she and the   
baby could have escaped. Sirius had no idea   
how or if his wife had escaped the attack at their   
friend's, Lily and James Potter, house. Sirius   
sighed remembering it.  
  
It was Halloween, two years after their   
graduation from Hogwarts. Sirius's daughter was   
a little over a year old. Sirius had been at home,   
sleeping, and his wife had been over at the   
Potter's helping hand out trick-or-treat candy and   
ended up spending the night, when they had   
been attacked. Sirius didn't know all of what   
happened, he had been too distraught and filled   
with rage to understand what his eyes told him.   
His wife...gone. His baby daughter...gone. His   
best friends...gone. All with one blow. And in his   
eyes, all that mattered was that who ever had   
betrayed them be punished. And that was Peter   
Pettigrew. So he hunted him down and found   
him. When he found him, Pettigrew yelled to the   
whole street that Sirius had betrayed Lily and   
James, while taunting him under his breath.   
Then Sirius leapt at him, but before he could   
make contact, Pettigrew blew up the whole   
street. And Sirius was captured.  
  
a/n : Sorry that was SO short, I'll try to make the   
next one longer. No, make that I WILL make the next   
part longer.   
  
  



End file.
